ROBLOX
ROBLOX is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. ROBLOX is what initially inspired the creation of his channel: when he was 13 years old in February 2013, he wanted to find ROBLOX videos to watch, but of course, most of them were by children. He wanted to record ROBLOX videos himself because he was more mature than most kids. (Ironically, now that YouTube is flooded with grown men playing ROBLOX, he regrets ever wishing for it.) Falkuz's initial plan for ROBLOX to be a major series (among FridAy-QWorlds and RuneScape) is clear from the frequency of the videos during 2013, as three were recorded and uploaded on the very first day of his channel (the other three were already recorded with the in-game recorder), twenty were uploaded in February 2013 in general, and in fact, overall, 34 (before one was deleted) of the (previously) 40 videos in the series are from 2013! In 2014, he grew out of the game entirely, completely neglecting it until December when he returned for the first Christmas Month, Christmas 2014, and played a Christmas-themed game. The next return was for Halloween 2015 and then Christmas 2015. Finally, the (then-uncertain) finale of ROBLOX was in April 2016, when Falkuz played a level called Get Eaten by Kirby as a joke during the Kirby Week celebration. Because of the changes to ROBLOX and its atmosphere, along with the flood of popularity because of the aforementioned grown men playing it on YouTube, Falkuz has chosen to never return unless something changes. "In November 2015, my favorite MineCraft YouTuber, Thinknoodles, uploaded his first ROBLOX video. I was excited to see him branching out, but as the next few months went on, he started neglecting MineCraft and playing tons of ROBLOX instead. While this isn't tied directly to ROBLOX, it still left me with negative thoughts towards the game. The real issue I have is, well, imagine if Super Mario Maker was just suddenly full of actual Mario game developers who worked on the real games, rather than random people making neat little levels. Sure, the levels are higher quality, maybe even more fun, but it ruins the core essence of the game, what makes Super Mario Maker "Super Mario Maker." Last time I checked it, ROBLOX is suddenly full of crazy super good games rather than random little projects or lazily made obstacle courses, which are swept aside when they're supposed to be the core of what makes ROBLOX ROBLOX." Description This game inspired the creation of this channel, because everyone playing ROBLOX on YouTube was a little kid who typd lik dis lolz. Eventually I became more interested in... well, more interesting games! So ROBLOX isn't a common game anymore. But oh well! Games played so far: (The rest of the description is a list of games; it won't be necessary here, as this page will list the videos themselves!) Videos *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 1: Zombie Tower - 12 Minutes of Trolling *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 2: The Goldhat Show *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 3: The Hoteller *ROBLOX - Bleach Battlegrounds: Shinigami Blastedlands *ROBLOX - Slender *ROBLOX - SCP *ROBLOX - Mario Land Obstacle Course! - Part 1 - This is NOT Mario! *ROBLOX - Mario Land Obstacle Course! - Part 2 - Starting in the Long Run *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 1 - Combine *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 2 - Stalker Failure *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 3 - Stalker WIN *ROBLOX - Left 2 Survive - A crappy version of Left 4 Dead! *ROBLOX - Draw It! *ROBLOX - The Juggernaut - A More Boring Stalker! *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 1 *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 2 *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 3 *ROBLOX Adventure - BONUS! *ROBLOX - Escape Telamon Obby REWARDS *ROBLOX - Apocalypse Rising - Day Z Adventuuure *ROBLOX - Pears to Pairs - Fail! *ROBLOX - Pears to Pairs - Actual Game *ROBLOX - Deathrun *ROBLOX - Disaster Hotel - Ragequit! *Special Roblox "Shout-out" #1 - xXARROWXx360 and 03Mario01 *ROBLOX - ROBLOX Arcade - Part 1 - The Arcade! *ROBLOX - ROBLOX Arcade - Part 2 - The Tycoon! / Survive the Slenderman - Does this count as a part? *ROBLOX - The Walking Dead - Rhymes with Door *ROBLOX - Marble Run - YOUR ONE-DAILY DOSE OF EPICOSITY *Special Roblox "Shout-out" #2 - Marquillon, EpicKiller38, zombiekiller751324, and Humphrey1 *ROBLOX - Survive the Disasters / Ocarina of Time / Live Like Godzilla *ROBLOX - Cra-- I mean, Grapple Mania - Like Portal, Except Portal is Good *ROBLOX - Magic Lessons - WHEN IDIOTS ATTACK!!! *ROBLOX - The Great Christmas Adventure - Part 1 - Back in Blox *ROBLOX - The Great Christmas Adventure - Part 2 - Snowballs in Fall *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 1 - Stronger, Faster, Deadlier *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 2 - The Other Side (and Combine Highlights!) *ROBLOX - Christmas Mystery - Santa's OTHER Brother *ROBLOX - Get Eaten by Kirby - Hiiii! Trivia *Falkuz actually had several more ROBLOX videos on his computer but chose to only upload the three most interesting ones to YouTube and delete the others on February 8th, 2013.